24 heures dans la peau de Draco Malefoy
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Accompagnez Draco Malefoy en dix étapes clés de son quotidien... Et si le mythe n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air ?


**_24 heures dans la peau de Draco Malefoy_**

**Disclaimer** :_ les personnages appartiennent à Mrs. J.K Rowling_

**Avertissement :**_ cette fic est un "bashing", c'est-à-dire que j'ai pour volonté de désacraliser notre cher et adoré Draco Malefoy. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement dans l'œuvre de Rowling, mais les fics m'ont fait changer d'avis. Toutefois, j'ai eu envie d'en faire un personnage un peu moins sculptural et parfait que ce qu'on peut voir dans ces histoires parallèles. Trop sexy pour être honnête, le Dracounet, alors permettez-moi de m'amuser un peu en pénétrant dans l'intimité de notre petite tête blonde._

**Rating :**_ T. Rien de choquant de prévu, mais Draco ne passe pas ses journées à œuvrer pour la charité…_

**Résumé :**_ Et si derrière les apparences se cachait une réalité bien différente ? Venez découvrir Draco comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, dans une journée type de son quotidien d'aristocrate._

_.  
_

* * *

Alangui entre ses draps, Draco ouvrait lentement les yeux dans la lumière matinale. Une douce musique résonnait dans sa chambre, mélodie du réveil avant le travail. Il ronchonna pour la forme. C'était le moment le plus douloureux de sa journée, quand il émergeait de la douce étreinte du sommeil pour plonger dans son quotidien froid et rigide.

Le contact des draps de satin sur sa peau nue le caressait doucement, et il se rendit compte que son érection matinale soulevait doucement la couverture. Il soupira, et ferma les yeux quand il laissa sa main descendre vers son ventre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait dans sa salle de bain… Enfin, sa piscine de bain plus exactement, tant la pièce était démesurée. La fortune des Malefoy dans tout son luxe ostentatoire.

Draco commença ses exercices matinaux, pompes, abdos, étirements ; il faisait bouger son corps blanc et délié recouvert d'une fine sueur. La santé et le physique était des valeurs importantes dans sa famille et il aimait voir ses chemises taillées sur-mesure épouser parfaitement chacune des courbes de ses muscles. Il était beau, le savait, en jouait sur chaque personne qu'il croisait et l'entretenait avec un soin particulier.

Quand enfin, il s'arrêta, ses muscles luisaient doucement sous les rayons de l'aube qui effleuraient sa peau. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante de sa douche. Il se frotta lentement la peau, rougissant sous la chaleur, rejetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière. Il offrait son torse à la cascade rugissante avec un plaisir non-feint. Presqu'à regret, il quitta la douche pour s'essuyer avec la même lenteur. Il enfila sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir de grand couturier, étala ses crèmes de soin sur son visage et ses mains si délicates, peigna comme chaque matin ses cheveux d'or en arrière, souris à son reflet dans le miroir. Il inspecta son sourire étincelant, ses ongles immaculés et s'emparant d'une petite fiole sur le rebord du lavabo, il s'installa tranquillement par terre pour soigner ses verrues plantaires.

* * *

Fin prêt, il descendit tranquillement l'imposant escalier de marbre, avec cette nonchalance qui le caractérisait. Il avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier, noire rehaussée d'argent pour s'assortir à son regard, et les longues manches flottaient autour de lui, éthérées.

Les domestiques s'écartaient avec respect sur son passage, et les jeunes soubrettes admiraient son charisme et sa beauté naturels. Le jeune maître était si parfait ! Aucune d'elles ne pouvaient rêver qu'un homme de cet acabit se retrouve un jour dans leur lit. Et dire qu'il restait désespérément célibataire !

Sans un regard, il s'installa dans la grande salle à manger, sur la table en ébène. Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt apparurent sur le plateau de bois son petit-déjeuner et la Gazette du jour, soigneusement disposé et pliée au pied d'une rose soliflore. Souriant devant cette perfection bien huilée de son quotidien, il ouvrit d'un mouvement expert du poignet son journal, parcourant avec avidité les dernières nouvelles. Rien de bien nouveau, soupira-t-il presqu'à regret en attrapant sa tasse de café noir. Il avala une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant, fit claquer sa langue avant de reposer le récipient sur sa soucoupe.

Un article sur la finance attira son regard. Posant son journal pour lire plus confortablement en mangeant, il trempa sa tartine de maroilles dans son café en jubilant.

Ce fromage français était vraiment délicieux, et tant pis pour l'odeur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au ministère, frais, dispo et d'excellente humeur, Draco Malefoy salua respectivement chacun de ses collègues. Haï après la fin de la guerre, il avait su réhabiliter le nom de sa famille et devenir pour tous un allié et un collège de choix. Jamais vraiment un ami, mais Draco n'aimait pas la compagnie de ses condisciples. Il avait toujours un rang à tenir, même en l'absence prolongée de ses parents.

Ses dossiers sous le bras, il traversa le grand hall, emprunta l'ascenseur magique pour monter au département des affaires financières. Un panneau lui annonça la présence de la femme de ménage. Au moins aurait-il un bureau propre ce matin, et avec un peu de chance, une vue imprenable sur la croupe affairée de la bonne. Une journée parfaite en perspective !

La sonnerie claqua dans le silence, et Draco sorti de l'ascenseur en sifflotant. Il fit quelque pas avant de trébucher sur ses propres lacets, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire ce matin (ces chaussures moldues étaient très récalcitrantes aux instructions magiques !), de déraper, et de s'étaler de tout son long dans les couloirs du ministère. Il irait dire deux mots à cette fameuse bonne ! Ce n'était pas facile d'être fils de Lord, pour les petites choses du quotidien…

"La peste soit des parquets cirés !" jura-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

* * *

L'après-midi avançait à grand peine pour l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait croisé cet imbécile de Weasley au département des mystères plus tôt dans la journée, et cette parvenue de Granger, du département des Moldus était venue lui réclamer des rapports barbants sur lesquels il s'acharnait depuis des heures déjà. Il aimait beaucoup son travail d'analyse des finances du monde sorcier, mais il détestait la partie administrative qui faisait de lui une machine à écrire des rapports sur les budgets des différents départements. Il savait qu'à terme, il monterait vite en grade et obtiendrait des tâches plus agréables et moins harassantes, mais en attendant, il se sentait humilié de recevoir des ordres d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Même si, depuis la fin de la guerre, ces insultes étaient devenues presqu'illégales, sang-pur ou pas. Le monde sorcier n'était plus ce qu'il était…

Lorsqu'il dicta les dernières lignes à sa plume magique, un intense soulagement s'empara de lui. La journée touchait à sa fin, il allait pouvoir quitter le bureau pour se consacrer à ses quelques loisirs, dont la préparation d'une réception pour la soirée.

Songeant déjà à la tenue qu'il arborerait ce soir (il lui fallait en mettre plein la vue à tout le gratin de la sorcellerie londonienne !), il saisit distraitement une enveloppe pour y glisser le rapport de Granger. En l'ouvrant, un faux mouvement lui entailla le doigt, et il hurla de douleur.

Le sang perlait sur son doigt et la souffrance était infernale. Du rouge maculait son index et il se sentit tourner de l'œil.

Heureusement pour lui, un collège passait dans le coin et s'arrêta au son de sa voix. Se précipitant dans le bureau, Granger (encore elle ?!) s'approcha de lui, inquiète, la baguette dégainée.

- Que se passe-t-il Malefoy ?

- J'ai maaaaal… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler en retenant ses sanglots.

Hermione le regarde bouche bée. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir en regardant sa main. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées : l'héritier Malefoy était une poule mouillée et avait peur de son propre sang. Quand elle allait raconter ça aux autres…

Jubilant, elle fit disparaître l'entaille d'un coup de baguette magique et récupéra son rapport, tandis que Draco s'effondrait sur sa chaise, blême.

* * *

Enfin remit de ses douloureuses aventures de l'après-midi, Draco décida de s'offrir un petit remontant à la sortie de son travail. Traversant le hall et les protections magiques, il sortit dans le Londres moldu.

Bien qu'il ne portât pas ces derniers dans son cœur, il leur reconnaissait un certain nombre d'inventions fantastiques, comme la voiture, ce moyen de transport bruyant et sale qui permettait de ne ressentir ni pluie ni froid lors des déplacements, et ce, sans magie, ou encore la pizza au pepperoni, donc il raffolait en secret. Enfin, plus si secret que ça depuis que Pansy Parkinson l'avait surpris un midi dans son salon, une gigantesque boîte de ces pizzas moldues à ses pieds et les lèvres encore rouges de sauce pimentée. Elle en avait ri pendant des semaines.

Mais plus que tout, ce qui fascinait le jeune Malefoy chez les moldus, c'était leurs centre commerciaux. Le commerce sorcier vivait en autarcie quasi-totale, regroupé dans des petits lieux spécifiques et peu nombreux, et la magie leur évitait de nombreux déplacements pour les courses ou les biens matériels... Les supermarchés leur étaient une donnée inconnue parce qu'inutile.

Pourtant, le monde non-magique, démesuré, avait besoin de ces immenses centres pour faire leurs courses, tant en nourriture qu'en loisir.

Du shopping, appelaient-ils cela. Se promener entre les vitrines de vêtements, chaussures ou bijoux, mais aussi de livres, de médicaments, de soins et de nourriture. Il adorait ces lieux hors du temps et de l'espace, où se pressait une foule hétéroclite et méprisable à ses yeux de sorcier de pure souche. Il n'aimait pas les moldus, trop bruyants et mal élevés, mais Merlin que cette invention était incroyable !

Avec un bonheur non dissimulé, il essaya puis acheta une chemise d'un beau turquoise, convertissant galions et noises en livres sterling, puis se dirigea en habitué vers la librairie.

Là, il retrouva avec plaisir ses lectures favorites.

Satisfait, il paya à la caisse de la librairie sous l'œil étonné de l'employée. On ne voyait pas tous les jours un client aussi racé et excentrique que Lord Draco Malefoy repartir avec le dernier exemplaire de _Closer_, quelques shôjos mangas et le dernier paru des éditions Harlequins, sa longue cape tournoyant sur ses talons.

* * *

Tranquillement de retour chez lui, Draco retira sa cape de sorcier (enfin, se la fit retirer par une rougissante et nouvellement employée domestique, probablement choisie pour son généreux tour de poitrine plutôt que ses qualités professionnelles) avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

Il se fit apporter une collation par son elfe de maison personnel, qui lui prépara verre de brandy glacé et rondelles de saucisson au poivre, avant de sortir ses achats de l'après-midi. Confortablement installé, il jeta un œil sur la couverture immobile de son magazine people. C'était très dur à placer dans une conversation avec d'autres sorciers de sang-pur, coupés du monde moldu, mais il était tellement fan de ces émissions moldues, sur TF1 et M6. Il suivait avidement les épisodes, se servant allégrement de la technologie moldues d'Internet. Les autres l'auraient appris avec un air horrifié, mais qui n'aurait pas craqué pour la voix irréelle de Gregory Lemarchal, les seins de Loana ou les déboires de Koh-Lanta ? Non, vraiment, la télé était une révolution.

Il suivait avidement les parcours de ces stars dans ces magazines stupides et mal écrits de la presse non-magique. Et puis, secrètement, il craquait complètement pour le charme de la belle Kristen Stewart, du film _Twilight_, qu'il trouvait émouvant et poétique.

Un jour, il s'était rendu au concert de Céline Dion, à Paris, et ça avait été un expérience tout à fait nouvelle et inoubliable. Les moldus avaient le sens du spectacle et de l'émotion. Les sorciers ne savaient faire ni musique ni cinéma. La culture non-magique était un trésor de tous les jours pour Draco Malefoy et ses inavouables penchants fleur bleue.

Son brandy consommé et parfaitement détendu, il ôta ses chaussures, enclencha le dernier CD de Shakira (quel déhanché hypnotique, par Merlin !) et chaussa ses lunettes à double foyer pour se lancer dans le dernier volume des romans Harlequins. L'histoire d'amour de Suzan et John commençait affreusement mal par un mariage arrangé. Dire que lui y avait échappé…

Ces romans étaient une constante source de joie, se dit-il en remontant ses verres ronds et épais sur son nez, lesquels ressemblaient étonnamment aux lunettes d'un autre sorcier célèbre de son âge.

* * *

Deux heures avant l'arrivée des premiers invités à sa réception du soir, en l'honneur de… eh bien… de rien du tout, il voulait juste afficher sa toute nouvelle robe de sorcier du grand couturier Jean-Pierre Goltier et faire baver femmes et maris devant sa classe naturelle, deux heures avant leur arrivée donc, il se rendit dans sa salle de piscine pour une toilette éclair.

Se dénudant langoureusement, il fit saillir les muscles de son dos fin et pâle en s'étirant. Draco était très fier du corps qu'il admirait dans le miroir. Si il continuait, il allait bander de se savoir si parfait. Dire que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il se marie ! C'eût été terrible que de condamner si parfaite nature à la fréquentation d'une seule et unique partenaire. Un véritable gâchis, et une telle perte pour les autres partis ! Il se caressa doucement, d'une main, recoiffant ses cheveux de l'autre, et quand il fut satisfait de son image (encore plus satisfait, évidemment), il s'avança vers sa baignoire immense.

Il se fit couler un bain, se noya à moitié en dérapant sur la carrelage, bu la tasse dans la mousse, s'étrangla avec le goût du savon, regretta de ne pas avoir une amante pour lui laver le dos, se cogna dans le robinet et décida en maugréant que les douches étaient décidemment bien plus pratiques. Pour oublier sa colère, il se masturba en pensant à la belle soubrette qui l'avait accueilli, et rasséréné, il sortit du bain.

Son dernier caleçon propre enfilé et trois paires de chaussettes trouées jetées à travers la pièce plus tard, Draco Malefoy ajustait le col de sa robe d'exception, et pour parfaire son charme, il voulut tracer sous son regard un trait de khôl noir, manqua de se crever un œil, mais persévéra quand même pour un résultat à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Quand les veines rouges de son œil gauche dégonfleraient, ses pupilles d'argent serait plus ardentes que les braises de l'enfer.

* * *

Souriant, il s'arrêta de nouveau devant le miroir, de sa chambre cette fois-ci, et s'entraîna à accueillir chacun de ses invités avec le même air mielleux, empressé et ravi que son rang l'obligeait à arborer. Il perfectionna ses techniques de séduction, étudia chacun de ses gestes. Être un Malefoy exigeait une perfection de tous les instants, et une vigilance sans faille !

C'est pourquoi il cacha lotion plantaire, romans à l'eau de rose et fromage français dans sa planque secrète, en compagnie de sa peluche lapin avant de redescendre ouvrir à la famille Crabbe qui venait de faire leur apparition sur le seuil de sa porte.

Il laissa son majordome ouvrir les battants d'ébène du manoir, et se penchant délicieusement sur la main gantée de soie de Millicent Crabbe, avant de serrer la main de son mari Vincent. Les accueillant comme il se devait, il les entraîna vers le petit salon. Ses invités se succédèrent, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la sublime et vénéneuse Pansy Parkinson, qui s'arrêta sur le seuil pour le jauger d'un air appréciateur. Le teint pâle, ses cheveux d'or parfaitement coiffé, la mâchoire volontaire, le nez droit et les pommettes hautes, les orbes grises et profondes de ses yeux, le visage de Draco Malefoy n'était que beauté aristocratique et perfection du sang. Sous la robe impeccablement coupée dans un tissu aux tons noirs, bleus et argent, la silhouette fine et entretenue se devinait aisément, et pour l'avoir déjà contemplé en toute discrétion, Pansy savait que les fesses de l'héritier étaient plus qu'appétissantes et délicieusement mise en valeur par sa tenue. Chaque geste de Draco, du pli de sa bouche à mouvement ample de ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, était un appel au viol et à la débauche. Si Pansy n'avait été d'aussi bonne extraction, elle aurait déjà embrassé mille fois la bouche sensuelle et parfaite de Draco Malefoy, aurait laissé courir ses doigts fins comme ceux d'un pianiste sur l'intégralité de son corps… Mais voilà, sous tant de perfection, de classe et de distinction, Draco oubliait toujours un détail, tellement obnubilé qu'il l'était par son petit confort.

Se sentant partir à la vue de ce corps délié et ravissant, de ces yeux brûlants et ce sourire enjôleur, Pansy Parkinson se ressaisit en se rappelant, que NON, décidemment, les _charentaises_ du Lord n'étaient pas des chaussures appropriées pour donner un bal.

* * *

Cette jeune femme blonde était décidemment ravissante, songea Draco en dévisageant Lady Greengrass, dans un coin de la salle.

La jeune Astoria était rayonnante dans son fourreau de soie émeraude. Elle riait timidement aux assauts de Gregory Goyle, jetant de fervents regards autour d'elle en cherchant une issue. Mais Millicent embrassait son imposant mari, Parkinson conversait allégrement avec le fils Mac Allistair et Blaise Zabini, tandis que Theodore Nott se goinfrait de caviar pour éponger les litres de champagne qui imbibaient déjà son foie. Ricanant dédaigneusement devant la déchéance de ce qui fut l'élite de Serpentard, Draco, qui en était pourtant à sa cinquième coupe, se dirigea d'un pas aussi assuré que possible vers la belle Astoria qui le vit arriver du coin de l'œil avec un plaisir non-feint.

- Goyle, mon ami, je crois que Nott te cherche, glissa le beau blond à l'oreille du gorille.

L'autre acquiesça en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd et titubant.

De près, la jeune Greengrass ne s'avéra pas aussi jolie. Son nez était légèrement tordu, et ses dents du bas un peu déchaussées. Mais elle avait des yeux d'un turquoise éthéré et des manières de Lady. Cela plus tout de suite au jeune Malefoy, qui voyait dans cette jeune vierge effarouchée un agréable moyen de terminer sa nuit.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, la porte de sa suite basculait sur le couple blond, il se ravisa en pensant que la vierge n'avait rien du tout d'effarouchée, et que d'ailleurs, l'effarouchée n'était certainement pas vierge. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, défaisant maladroitement ce satané chignon qu'elle avait probablement mis des heures à faire faire par sa suivante, arrachant sans douceur la robe de soie.

Les mains avides de la blonde lui ôtait déjà ses vêtements tandis que Draco la balançait sans ménagement sur son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, les sens en éveil. Astoria eut tout juste le temps de remarquer les petites bestioles jaunes qui ornait son caleçon avant d'étouffer son rire naissant sous les assauts sensuels du jeune homme.

Ce dernier écarta langoureusement les cuisses de la belle, et elle oublia ce détail vestimentaire. Pourtant, quand il la baisa sans tendresse aucune, elle sentit clairement le frottement de ses chaussettes en coton contre son mollet.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin ensemble les sommets du plaisir, Draco s'écroula à côté d'elle, et sans un baiser ni même un mot supplémentaire, s'endormi en lui tournant le dos. Astoria en fut outrée. Elle était confrontée à la véritable nature d'un hôte raffiné, cultivé et sublimé, doublé d'un excellent amant et d'un parti envié par la quasi-totalité de la gente féminine des Sang-Purs. Un homme parfait, qui portait des charentaises, gardait ses chaussettes pendant l'amour et s'affichait sans complexe en caleçon Pikachu.

Quelles autres surprises lui réservait-il encore ? songea Astoria en fermant les yeux, sans remarquer les énormes binocles sur la table de chevet.

* * *

Les invités étaient partis, salués cordialement par un Malefoy réveillé. Il n'avait que somnolé aux côtés de la belle Greengrass. Il espérait secrètement que cette dernière serait trop alcoolisée pour se rappeler des évènements de la nuit, et que rien ne fâcheux ne succèderait à cette folle aventure. Lorsque la porte se referma enfin sur le couple Zabini-Parkinson, qui s'était formé dans la soirée, Draco soupira de soulagement. Il avait reçu tous les compliments qu'il espérait sur sa dernière acquisition, le champagne avait été délicieux et ses domestiques exemplaires. La puissance de sa famille se réaffirmait grâce à lui, et bientôt, elle aurait retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'avant-guerre, sinon mieux.

De plus, la superbe Astoria avait terminé dans son lit, se montrant une amante dévouée, douée et complaisante. Il sourit en repensant à ses seins délicats et ses cuisses fermes. Elle n'avait protesté contre aucune de ses propositions, et il avait passé de folles heures entre ses jambes. Il aimait beaucoup cette jeune demoiselle et sa conversation acidulée.

Tout comme il apprécia le lait-grenadine que son elfe lui apporta avant qu'il n'aille se préparer pour la nuit. Sirotant le liquide sucré à petit gorgé en regardant les derniers commentaires sur Facebook (beaucoup d'éloges sur Jean-Pierre Goltier et sa dernière création, ainsi que sur la soirée au Manoir), il glissa les dernières consignes de la nuit à ses domestiques avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Faisait surgir de la cache dérobée ses effets compromettants d'un coup de baguette magique, Draco s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil pour parcourir un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de Suzan et John. Sans sa dose de lait-grenadine et des romans du même acabit, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Quand il commença à piquer du nez, il se brossa les dents avec un dentifrice à la fraise (même adulte, il ne supportait toujours pas les dentifrices à la menthe, c'était trop agressif pour son palais délicat), enfila son pyjama de laine chaude, et saisissant au vol une patte de son ours en peluche, s'écroula entre les draps de satin souillé par ses ébats. Son doigt lui faisait encore mal de sa coupure du matin, et il avait toujours été nul pour les sorts curatifs.

Dépité, il se blottit contre son oreiller, eu chaud moins de trois minutes plus tard, éjecta son doux doudou, se retourna sur le dos, enleva son pantalon de pyjama, rabattit le drap sur ses jambes, eut toujours aussi chaud, se dit que le haut était en trop, et se retrouva quasi nu sous les rayons de la lune. Son corps diaphane luisait dans la nuit, ses cheveux décoiffés encadraient son visage d'albâtre avec une sensualité inconsciente tandis que sa peau, enfin soulagée, s'hérissait d'une légère chair de poule.

Satisfait, il se retourna, cambrant involontairement le dos et ferma ses yeux de métal en fusion. La main effleurant doucement son aine, ses lèvres minces s'entrouvrirent dans un demi-sourire satisfait.

Une observatrice extérieure l'aurait trouvé magnifique et sculptural, ainsi drapé dans les draps blancs, son corps dévoilé par les pâles mains de la Lune.

Dans un grognement des plus bestial, Draco Malefoy tourna la tête en éructant un long ronflement.

La journée avait été_ fantastique_.

* * *

.

_Alors oui ce texte était auparavant une fiction complète, mais je trouvais ça insensé au final._

_Je l'aime beaucoup, alors je voulais le garder, mais je pense qu'il est aussi bien sous la forme d'un one-shot !_

_Amy._


End file.
